


My Sweet Beautiful Witch

by Anakta



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakta/pseuds/Anakta
Summary: Hey.Just saw the episode and felt like writing.POV of Keelin.





	My Sweet Beautiful Witch

Keelin is angry. Because obviously Freya’s life is in danger and also Freya thinks Keelin is not capable of taking care of herself. 

She is frustrated because all her life she has been taking care of herself, she has been lonely and she knows how to protect herself. For the love of the God she is a wolf and a doctor, if she gets hurt she still can fix herself. Yes, it happens slowly but she still can.

God, she doesn’t even know should she be angry? Freya Mikaelson. This girl makes her so mad sometimes she feels like throwing a fit and at least be angry with her. But damn this beautiful blonde witch, whenever she comes in front of her, her anger dissipates. And when she looks at her with those eyes, she forgets everything, she gets lost in those eyes. And she makes little things with her lips like she wants to say but stops in the end. God she will be the death of her.

But no, today she is angry. Nothing will make her stop and she will let Freya know that even though she is scared of losing her she will fight beside her. Because what Freya doesn’t know or doesn’t get is that Keelin is also scared for Freya. Like Freya feels, she feels too. Last time when she saw Freya lying on the floor without a heartbeat, her heart stopped. She felt that she couldn’t tell Freya all the things she wanted to tell her. Why doesn’t Freya understand that she also can’t lose her? At last she has found someone who makes her feel so in love and doesn’t think she is a monster when she knows everything about her. To whom she is not afraid to show who she is, who makes her feel understood. To whom she doesn’t need to explain herself. 

Argh. All this thinking is making her more and more angry. She is trying to be really calm when she sees Freya. Like they really need to have a proper civil conversation. That is God if she sees her. Now she is getting anxious, what if she never sees her again. Oh God. Please be safe Freya. 

Just when all these thoughts were running through her mind. Freya comes. She enters through the protection spell she created to lock Keelin from Danger. Keelin was about to get angry, then she looked at her and her eyes. 

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am an amateur Writer. I have no knowledge how stories are written. But I have all these ideas swirling in my head which I want to put in writings and only can hope some of them will be readable, if not sorry for wasting your valuable time.


End file.
